HenRay Oneshots
by amrasche
Summary: Oneshots about Henry and Ray. Requests are closed. Some chapters will be smut/lemon. I don’t own Henry Danger. DONT LIKE THEN DONT FUCKING READ IT!
1. Hey People!

This is my first one-shot book so please be nice. You can request anything if you want. I will tell you now that they may not turn out good. This will have spoilers for the episodes Love Muffin and I guess Opposite Universe.

There will be mature stuff and spoilers in this. I will let you know if there is a spoiler for an episode and which one. I will also warn you if there is mature stuff in the chapter. Both will be at the beginning of the chapter in capital letters so you can skip it if you haven't seen the episode or you can't handle that kind of stuff.

I will put cuss words in where I see they should be. Don't be mean and rude about what I put because I warned you before you got to the actual stuff.

I will try to get the requests done in the order I get them in. I will also try to get all the request I get done but I might not be able to do a few.

Some of these are what you have to do to request:

1) what type it will be (smut, fluff, lime, etc.)

2) if you want it to be set during an episode, which episode (for example: the episode Love Muffin)

3) if you want it set during an episode but just a scene and not the whole episode (for example: the scene where Gwen gave Henry a muffin and he ate it) you will also have to tell me where to stop (for example: Henry ate the muffin to Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper getting kicked out of Junk-N-Stuff by Ray)

4) if you want to change parts of the episode put which part(s) of the episode and what you want it to actually be

5) if you have a plot, put it on the comment (for example: Henry and Ray get stuck in the Man Cave by themselves and end up kissing)

6) if it is a sex chapter, put kinks in it if you want I don't judge (daddy kink, BDSM(if it is BDSM, tell me what you want for it), etc.)

7) if you want one or both of them to not be canon like yandere, neko, vampire, depressed, drunk, abused, etc.

8) if you want to have the regular Henry and/or Ray and their opposite to be in it I can do that

9) you can have OC(s) (original character(s)) describe how they look and their personality, and put their name and gender, and what their role is in your one-shot request

You can request as many tines as you want but I have to be done with your previous request and have it published for everyone to read.

If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I can do another part or more to something you just have to request it. PLEASE DON'T BE SCARED OR EMBARRASSED TO LEAVE A REQUEST I DO NOT JUDGE!!!!!!


	2. About the Oneshots

Okay so the oneshots that I'm writing for this is on Wattpad because I posted it there before on here. The oneshots will be posted there then I will post them over here in the order they show up in on Wattpad.

So I could have your request done but not posted because I have to finish other oneshots on Wattpad.

I hope you guys understand and you can read the oneshots on Wattpad if you want. I am really sorry if this upsets any of you but I want the oneshots on here and on Wattpad to be in the same order.


	3. Not His First Sidekick

**Not His First Sidekick**

 **THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE EPISODE Hour of Power! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THIS EPISODE I SUGGEST THAT YOU SKIP THIS AND COME BACK ONCE YOU WATCH THE EPISODE. This was requested by Crazyshipper1997 on Wattpad.**

 **Third person POV**

Shwoz pulled the pineapple out of his mouth. "Why don't you just tell Henry that Drex was your sidekick?" Shwoz asked Ray.

"SHWOZ!" Ray yelled at his weird foreign employee and Henry's ice cream fell.

"You had a sidekick . . . before me?" Henry asked feeling betrayed.

"Uh." Ray says then grabbed a grenade. He put the grenade to his ear. "Hello-" Ray realized it was a grenade and put it back then got his phone. "Oh hey." He said putting it up to his ear.

Charlotte cleans up the ice cream.

"I-I can't believe this. I can not believe this." Henry said.

"Oh you say that every week." Ray said.

"I don't know I just always thought I was your first sidekick." Henry said.

"Well yo-" Ray was cut off.

"You really had a sidekick before me? You never told me." Henry said feeling hurt.

"Well no, but only cause I didn't want you to know." Ray said trying not to hurt the boy he is secretly in love with.

"Hey, hey something is happening in Junk-N-Stuff." Shwoz said.

Everyone goes to the monitors. They see a woman on one of the screens. She is holding a statue.

"Hello. Hello! Where you go? I need my change!" The woman called to the back.

"Jasper why aren't you up there?" Charlotte asked.

"I was, but I came down here to get change for a 20 and then I got distracted." Jasper replied.

"That was 45 minutes ago!" Charlotte exclaimed.

The others complain. Jasper goes to the elevator. Ray stops him.

"Son, give me the proton grenade." Ray said.

Jasper pulled it out of his pocket. "But it's so cool." He said.

"Son!" Ray said.

"Fine." Jasper gave in and threw the grenade to Ray.

Ray caught the grenade. Then put it on his belt. Then Charlotte decided to take Shwoz up to the store.

"So," Henry began. "this bad guy Drex, he was your sidekick?" Henry asked as he walked closer to Ray.

Ray nodded. "Yes for a little while. Look I hired Drex 9 years ago. It was before I had this Man Cave."

"Why'd you hire such a bad guy to be your sidekick?" Henry asked.

"Because he seemed perfect at the time." Ray answered.

Henry felt the jealousy settle in his heart. "Wh-why? What made him so perfect?" Henry asked trying not to sound bitter or angry.

"Drex had it all, bravery, extreme fighting skills, hot mom." Ray replied.

"Ray!" Henry said feeling more jealous.

"Not as hot as yours." Ray tried to smooth over.

"Ray!" Henry said and he was even more jealous. Ray could hear a little jealousy in Henry's voice.

"Henry are you jealous?" Ray asked carefully. He knows he has to be careful about this while situation.

"WHAT?! Me, jealous?" Henry asked.

"Henry are you jealous of Drex?" Ray asked his sidekick. "Because you shouldn't be."

"WHY SHOULDN'T I BE JEALOUS?! YOU HAD A SIDEKICK BEFORE ME AND DIDN'T TELL ME THEN YOU GO ON ABOUT HOW PERFECT HE IS! OF COURSE IM JEALOUS BECAUSE IM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Henry yelled then registered what he said. Henry blushed and looked at the floor.

Ray just stands there processing what Henry said. Ray got closer to Henry. He lifted Henry's head.

"I love you too." Ray said.

 **There it is. I hope you liked this Crazyshipper1997. That is one request done.**


	4. Henry’s Secret

**This is a Neko! Henry and if you don't know what a neko is then here you go:**

 **Neko**

 **Japanese for "cat"**

 **things dealing with cats including the whole half-cat/half-human thing**

 **I searched then copy and pasted a definition that fit for this. Also in this nekos can understand cats/wild cats (tigers, lions, etc), and italics are what the cats are saying.**

Henry's POV

I wake up then realize that it is Saturday. I look at the date on my phone then I remember.

 _Flashback_

 _8 years ago_

 _I wake up, and go to my mirror on my shelf. I glance through it then do a double take. I look more closely at the top of my head. I have cat ears on my head then I look at my butt, and see a tail._

 _I touch the tail and ears making sure they are real. When they prove to be real, I got worried. I looked back at the mirror then noticed the cat like teeth/fangs, **(they would be at the spot where vampire fangs are usually at)** and that got me even more worried._

 _To hide the ears I wore a hat, and the tail I tried to keep in my pants. The teeth were harder to hide but the best thing to do would be to keep my mouth shut as much as possible._

 _ **Time skip**_

 _I figured out how to hide the cat fangs, ears, and tail without hiding them with clothes. I found someone that was like me. They gave me a potion like thing, and told me to take a sip of it once a day._

 _End of Flashback_

I smile at the memory. That is a secret that no normal person knows. Not Ray, Charlotte, Jasper, Shwoz, or even my parents. I get out of bed, and look at the mirror. I see my cat features.

I take out the drink in a vial that is in my drawer. I look at the purple mixture, and see that there is only one sip left. I'll have to get some on the way to work.

I take off the cork, and drink the rest of it. It still takes like strawberries which I like. I take the cork, and put it back in the vial. With one last look in the mirror I go get dressed.

 **Time skip**

I walk in the weird store that could rival Junk-N-Stuff. But it doesn't because very few people know about it. The store is called Mixtures-N-Elixirs. I don't know why the name is somewhat similar to Junk-N-Stuff.

I see my friend that first gave me the drink. She is behind the counter. Her name is Audrey. She has brown curly hair that goes a little past her shoulders, blue eyes, my age, a little shorter than me, and is also a neko. Audrey owns Mixtures-N-Elixirs.

"Hi Henry!" Audrey says as she sees me.

"Hey Audrey." I say as I smile at her.

"Need more?" She asks as her tail went to grab the potion, and I walk to the counter.

That's another thing about the potion. Only other nekos can see through the potions. Audrey's tail and ears are calico while mine are brown. Audrey's ears and tail are brown, white, black, and orange in a beautiful and cool way.

"Yeah." I say pulling out the empty vial and 5 bucks.

"Here you go." She puts the full vial on the counter.

"Thanks." I say giving her the money, and taking the vial. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?" Audrey says encouraging me to continue.

"How are you able to run this place? I mean you're only 15." I say.

"Nekos always have a way." She says before she turns around, and I start to walk to the door. "Hey before you leave." Audrey says, and I stop. "When are you going to confess to your boss?"

"I don't know." I reply.

"You know I'm here for you."

"Yeah I know."

"Bye Hen."

"Bye Rey." **(Pronounced ree)**

 **Time skip**

I get to Junk-N-Stuff. I go down to the Man Cave. Charlotte is on her phone while sitting on the couch. Jasper is up working the cash register. I don't see Ray or Shwoz, so they either aren't here or somewhere else in the Man Cave.

"Hey Char." I say walking over to the monitors.

"Hey Henry." Charlotte says. "You know you're a little late." I stop walking for a minute.

"Yeah. Piper was being her normal self yelling at me, so she made me leave late." I lie, and continue going to the monitors.

"Can't argue with that." She says as I sit down on the chair.

I discreetly sniff the air, and I smell my favorite scent, Ray. Audrey keeps telling me to tell him, or she will do it for me. She never does though. Sometimes I think she is also a matchmaker, but I never ask her.

I hear Ray walking to the sprocket probably coming from his room. I hear the sprocket open then Ray enters.

I stubbly take a deep breath to try to calm down. Suddenly there is a ringing. I turn around to see that Charlotte jumped at the noise, and Ray is looking around to try to find the source of the ringing.

I finally realize that it is my phone ringing. I pull it out, and Audrey's name is on it. I look up to see that Charlotte has calmed down once she realized the ringing was from a phone.

"Sorry Char, that was just my phone." I apologize to my friend.

"It's okay Henry. I was just startled because the ringing was sudden." Charlotte tells me.

"I should answer this." I say as I press the answer button. "Hey." I say causally, that way Audrey knows other people are in the same room with me.

"Henry I need you to get somewhere private." She says, and I head to the elevators.

I call the elevator by pressing the button. It opens, and I walk in. When I turn around, I see Ray giving me a questioning look. I press the up button, and the door closes. The elevator takes me up to the back of Junk-N-Stuff. I walk out the door when they open.

"What's up Audrey?" I ask because she tries not to call me while I'm at work.

"We have a problem." She says.

"What's the problem?" I ask concerned.

"In about two hours people will be able to see our cat features." She says slightly panicked.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I ask while yelling then remembered Jasper is working the cash register.

"Henry what's wrong?" Jasper asks coming to the back of the store.

"It's just Piper, so don't worry about it." I say, and he nods understandingly going back to the counter.

"You know the eclipse that is today?" Audrey asks.

"I totally forgot about that!" I say. Today there is a solar eclipse, and sometimes they cause problems for nekos.

"Remember what I told you about eclipses?! Whenever there is an eclipse, the eclipse causes the potion to ware off quickly and completely, and ordinary people can see our tails, ears, and fangs!" She says.

"Yeah you told me before!" I say then put my hand over my face. I get an idea. "Are you still at your store?" I whisper, so Jasper doesn't hear.

"Of course Henry." Audrey replies.

"Good. I'll leave Junk-N-Stuff in about an hour then come over there. That way we will keep each other company along with no one finding out while we wait out the eclipse." I say.

"Alright but don't leave too late." She reminds me.

"Don't worry I won't." I say.

"See you in about an hour." She says.

"See you later." I told her before I hung up.

I go back to the Man Cave. Charlotte is still on the couch. Ray is at the monitors where I was.

"Was it Piper?" Charlotte asks when she sees me again.

"Yeah." I say.

"What did she want this time?" Ray asks without turning around.

"She wanted me to pick something up for her. I said no, but then she threatened to follow me around for a week. I had to say I would pick whatever it is up for her because I can't afford for her to follow me around since I'm Kid Danger." I explained, and I noticed that he turned around while I was talking.

"Sounds like the only thing you could do." Charlotte tells me.

"So you don't know what you have to pick up for your little sister?" Ray asks, and it seems like he's looking for my reaction.

"No. All she told me was to pick something up for her." I say, and Ray is looking at me very intensely.

"When does she want you to pick it up?" Charlotte asks.

"In about an hour." I respond.

"You better hope that we don't have to fight crime when you have to pick up whatever it is for your sister." Ray says.

Charlotte looks back at her phone, and smiles. "Guys did you know that there is a solar eclipse today?!" She asks excitedly. Oh no.

"Really?" Ray asks.

"Yes really. It will be in about two hours." Charlotte replies. "Henry are you excited about this?"

"Uh, y-yeah!" I stutter.

"You sure? It sounded like you were stuttering." Ray says.

"Yeah, of course I'm sure!" I say with a fake smile.

"After you pick up what ever it is Piper got, you should come back here so we can all watch the solar eclipse." Charlotte suggests.

"Great idea, Charlotte!" Ray says with a smile.

"I don't know if I would be able to." I say trying to get out of this.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" Charlotte asks.

"Piper would probably make me do something for her again." I say as I sit down on the couch.

"Well, if you don't come back so we can all watch it." Charlotte says.

"Yeah I'll try." I lie.

Time Skip to when Henry has to leave

"I need to leave, see you guys." I say leaving the Man Cave. I go to the front of the store. "See you later Jasp." I tell my best friend.

"Where are you going?" He asks confused.

"I am forced to pick something up for Piper." I tell him, and he understands.

"Bye Hen." He says as I walk out the door and I start walking to Audrey's store.

 **Time Skip**

I get to Mixtures-N-Elixirs. I go in then immediately look for Audrey. I spot a brown cat with black patterns with white under its chin laying on the counter.

I recognize the cat as Audrey's. The cat's name is Fluffy. I walk over to the cat, and Fluffy opens her eyes ready to run to the back.

Once she sees that it is me she relaxes. I scratch the top of the cat's head causing her to purr.

"Hi Fluffy." I tell the cat.

" _Hi Henry_." She says to me back.

"Where's Audrey?" I ask.

"She'll be here in a minute. She is getting ingredients together for potions." The cat informs me before jumping down, and going to the back.

I wait about a minute before Audrey comes out from the back.

"Hi Henry!" Audrey says.

"Hey Audrey." I tell her then she stares at me. I shift uncomfortably. "Uh... mind telling me why you're staring at me?" I ask her.

"You still haven't told him?!" She practically yells at me.

"Of course not!" I say back to her. "Besides what am I supposed to say! Oh Ray, I know you're my boss, but I'm in love with you and I'm a neko?!"

"Not that last part, but at least tell him how you feel." She says calming down.

"What if he rejects me? It will be awkward to be around him let alone work there. He could also fire me, and I love my job!" I tell her.

"What if he doesn't? You never know until you say something!" Her ears twitch in annoyance.

Audrey's POV

Henry is being so stupid! He needs to tell Ray his feelings for him, or I will do it for him! He doesn't need to tell his boss that he's a neko. Fluffy comes back to the front of my store after we were done arguing.

" _I was trying to sleep_!" Fluffy hisses out at us, her tail swishing.

"Sorry Fluffy." I apologize to my cat.

 **Time Skip**

The eclipse is about to begin. I lead Henry to the roof of my store, so we can watch it together. I give him sunglasses that will work for seeing the eclipse.

We put them on, and sit down on the roof. We watch the eclipse while talking about random things. After the eclipse is over, we go back in my store. Henry goes into the front while I stay in the back to grab the potion I made earlier.

I hear the bell on the door. Shit, someone is here! I hear someone coming to the back. I turn and see Henry there, and he looks worried.

"What-" I get cut off before I could finish.

"Ray is here!" Henry says then proceeds to freak out a bit.

"Calm down Henry." I tell my friend. "Take a sip of this, and I will take care of it." I say handing him the potion that he is familiar with.

He takes a sip then hands it back to me. I take a sip myself before putting it on the shelf. I wait for a few seconds then go to the front.

"Hi, sir! Welcome to Mixtures-N-Elixirs!" I say happily.

"Hello. I'm looking for my friend, and I thought I saw him in here." Ray says.

"No the only person I've seen today come in my store is you." I say easily lying.

"Well thanks for the information." He says, but he looks around at the stuff I have.

He pulls out his phone and calls someone. My eyes widen when I hear Henry's phone ring in the back. I can practically hear Henry panicking while trying to stop the ringing coming from his phone.

Ray turns to me with a raised eyebrow. He starts to walk towards the back.

"Only employees are allowed back there." I say getting in front of Henry's boss.

He glares at me before pushing me aside. He goes to the back, and I of course follow him trying to get him away from Henry. Ray stops to look around probably trying to find Henry.

He sees him trying to hide behind one of my shelves that have ingredients on it. Ray turns to me.

"Only me, huh?" He says before walking over to Henry. Ray grabs Henry, and pulls him out from behind the shelf.

"Oh, hi Ray!" Henry tries to play dumb.

"Had to get something for your sister, huh?" Ray says causing Henry to look down, and his ears to flatten.

"I'm sorry for lying to you." Henry says, and I can tell he's trying to hold back a whimper.

"You should be!" Ray says before he starts going back to the front dragging Henry with him.

"Henry don't you have something to tell him?!" I yell before they went out the door.

I walk out to the front, and see that Ray stopped. Ray looks between the two of us.

"What is it kid?" Ray asks suspiciously.

"I don't know what she's talking about!" Henry says quickly.

"Henry Hart if you don't tell him, then I will!" I threaten causing his eyes to widen.

"Tell me what?" Ray asks.

"I'm in love with you." Henry mumbles, and I was the only one that hears it.

"Henry I didn't hear you speak up." Ray says.

"I'm in love with you! There happy now?!" Henry says then looks at me when he said the last part.

I just smirk. I go to the back, but not before I saw the blush on Ray's face.

Ray's POV

Henry just said that he is in love with me! I can't help the blush that comes on my face. The girl smirks, and walks to the back giving Henry and I privacy.

"A-are you s-sure about that?" I question my employee stuttering a bit. I have to admit I have fallen in love with my sidekick.

"Yes and now you probably want to fire me!" He says, and I see tears in his eyes.

"No, no, no! I won't fire you! I'm in love with you too!" I say pulling him into a hug. I rub his back to calm him down, and I heard something strange coming from Henry. "Hen, are you purring?" I ask pulling away a bit, and I can see his blush.

The girl comes back with a bottle filled with a blue color. She walks over to us, and hands me the bottle.

"Take a sip of this, and Henry will tell you." She says, and patiently waits for me to take a sip of the bottle's contents. I look at her weirdly causing her to roll her eyes. "It's not going to hurt you!" She says.

I shrug and take a sip of it. She takes the bottle back, and goes back to the back. I feel weird, and I close my eyes because of the slight pain in my head. I open my eyes to see Henry with cat ears and tail. My eyes widen.

"W-why a-a-are there c-cat ears and a tail on you?" I ask the boy in front of me stuttering in surprise.

"W-what?! You can see them!" Henry says shocked, and I can see fangs in his mouth.

"Hahahahaha!" I hear the girl laughing.

Henry's POV

"Hahahahaha!" I hear Audrey laughing. I turn to the back of the store seeing that she is leaning against a wall.

I glare at her. "What did you do?!" I hiss out at her with my tail flicking back and forth and my ears to twitch in annoyance.

"Oh, me?" She says innocently, but I know better. "I just gave him something to make him see our hidden features." She says. "Have fun explaining!" Audrey says then pushes us out of her store.

Before I can go back in, she closes the door and locks it. I turn to Ray, and he is still in a bit of shock.

"She has them too?" He asks me, and I nod sheepishly. "Okay Henry, tell me what is going on!" He demands.

"I'm a neko. A neko is someone who has cat features causing them to be part cat." I start explaining. "Sometimes nekos will act like actual cats. That girl, her name is Audrey, makes all kinds of potions including potions that keep non-nekos from seeing the cat features." I tell Ray.

"How?" My boss asks.

"I'm not sure, but I learned not to question her about it." I say then I start walking off.

"Wait!" Ray tells me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Why did you leave before the eclipse?"

"Oh! Her potions to keep neko features hidden ware off during eclipses and at night." I answer.

"Charlotte and Jasper left after the eclipse, so let's go back to the Man Cave."

 **Time Skip**

We get to the Man Cave, and we are sitting on the couch.

"How long have you been a neko?" Ray asks me.

"Since I was 7." I answer.

"Can I touch them?" Ray asks gesturing to my ears and tail.

"Sure." I tell him as he gets closer to me.

He reaches out he hand to my ears. Once he starts scratching my cat ears, I lean into the touch while purring. He moves his other hand to my tail. He lightly strokes it causing me to purr more and blush a bit. I hear him chuckle a bit causing me to glare at him.

"My cute neko." Ray says causing my cease my glaring.

"Your cute neko?" I ask.

"Yes." Ray says then kisses me, and I eagerly kiss him back. He pulls back, and I whimper at the loss of his lips on mine. He chuckles again then presses his forehead against mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I sigh happily.

 **I hope you liked this! I enjoyed writing this.**


	5. The Cure

**THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR THE EPISODE Love Muffin AND THIS HAS MATURE STUFF. This was requested by Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore on . I won't do the whole episode I hope you don't mind and there are some scenes that are altered. Henry never ate the muffin causing Jasper to use CPR on Henry and making Henry "fall in love" with Jasper.**

Henry's POV

Shwoz, Jasper, Charlotte, and I are at my house. We are trying to figure out how to get Ray back to normal. Then it hit me.

"I know how to get rid of the muffin's effect." I say.

"Really? How?!" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah how?" Shwoz said.

"I'm just going to do it." I say going to the door.

"Come on tell us!" Jasper said.

"Just trust me!" I say walking out the door.

I walk to Junk-N-Stuff. When I get there, I go down the elevator to the Man Cave. I see Ray sitting on the couch.

"Hey Ray." I say walking to sit next to him.

"Hi Henry." Ray said.

"So where's Gwen?" I ask.

"She went to rob a bank." Ray said then sighed dreamily.

After he said that, I kissed him. He tried to push me off, but I put my hands behind his neck. I interlock my fingers then pull my face away.

"Ray I know you don't actually love Gwen." I say after I caught my breath.

"O-of course I love Gwen." Ray stuttered.

I crash my lips back on his. I move so I'm sitting on his lap. I start to rub my butt against his crotch. After kissing Ray for about a minute, I pull away.

I start to take off Ray's pants. Ray tried to stop me, but I'm not going to stop until I get Ray back to normal. I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I do have to admit that Ray is hot.

After getting my boss's pants and boxer briefs off, I see his semi-hard cock. He has what seems to be 10 inch cock. I wrap my hand around Ray's shaft. I pump his dick, and it gets fully hard. I keep pumping even though Ray is still trying to get me to stop.

"Hen-Henry st-stop!" Ray exclaimed while trying to push me.

I ignore Ray, and keep going. Ray is starting to pant, and pre-cum is leaking out. I slide the pre-cum around his cock's head with my thumb. I start moving my hand faster causing Ray to moan.

After a few more stokes, Ray comes and moans loudly. His cum has a little yellowish-brown tint. Once Ray recovered, he picked me up and took me to his room.

"I'm going to make you, as you would say, feel gooood." Ray says then he kissed me.

Ray puts me down, and I feel Ray's bed under me. He takes off our shirts, and throws them somewhere in the room. Ray starts to kiss my neck and works down to my collarbone. Once he actually got to my collarbone, I moaned.

I felt Ray smirk. Ray then nipped that spot causing me to moan, and buck my hips up. Ray bit down a bit harder at that spot, and I whimper feeling the skin break making a small amount of blood to flow out. Ray licked my blood and the mark he left when he bit my collarbone.

"Don't worry Henry I'm going to make you feel better." Ray whispered into my ear before nibbling on my earlobe.

I feel Ray's hands slide down my toned stomach to my pants that I'm still wearing. Ray fingers the band then pulls my pants and boxer briefs off in one tug. Then he throws them where he threw our shirts.

He looks me up and down, taking me all in. I blush under his hungry and lustful stare. Suddenly he smothers my lips in an intense and passionate kiss. Too soon for my liking we had to break apart to get air.

Ray opens a drawer to his bedside table pulling out some kind of bottle. He opens the bottle then squirts some of the contents onto his hand. He closes the bottle then sets it aside for now.

"Ray what are you do-!" I was cut off when Ray pushed a finger in my hole causing me to moan. Ray moves his finger deeper inside me then he adds another.

"You're so tight!" Ray exclaimed.

He scissors them to stretch me. He adds a third digit. He moves his fingers in and out. Soon I'm moving my hips to meet Ray's fingers.

When Ray took his fingers out, I whined. That earned a chuckle from the indestructible man. I pout causing Ray to peck my lips.

"I'm going to put something else in that hole." Ray told me and I blushed.

Ray grabbed the bottle, and squeezed more lube out onto his hand. He rubbed the lube on his large member. Without warning Ray entered me. It hurts but also feels good.

"It's okay Henry. The pain will stop." Ray said, and wiped away the tears. I didn't realize I was crying. "Tell me when I can move."

I didn't know that Ray wasn't moving, but that explains why there isn't too much pain. I wait for what seems to be hours, but is actually 2 minutes. I look Ray in the eyes.

"Go ahead Ray." I say.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you." Ray told me, and I nod.

Ray slowly went deeper. I moaned as Ray went deeper. When Ray was all the way in, he slowly pulled out until just the tip was in. He pushed back in faster this time.

"Ray faster!" I say screaming a bit.

That made Ray move faster. As he has fucking me, he moved a bit to change the angle. His last thrust hit my prostate. I practically screamed in pleasure.

"Harder!" I scream.

Ray rams into that spot over and over. He keeps pounding that spot, and I feel a tight coil in my stomach. I start to pant.

"I'm g-g-going to c-cum!" I yell stuttering a bit.

"I'm c-!" Ray moaned trying to tell me, but his cum was filling me. That caused me to moan, and to shoot my load on our chests. Ray pulls out of me.

I try to catch my breath, but Ray moves me. First he pulled me towards him, and he kissed me. The he flipped me over.

"On you hands and knees!" Ray ordered me.

I do as I'm told. I move, so I'm on my hands and knees facing away from Ray. I bite my lip anxious of what he was planning to do. I feel Ray leaning over me. He kisses the back of my neck then moves back.

Then I felt Ray enter me again. Ray goes as deep as he can. He thrusts as fast, deep, and hard as he can. I move my hips back to meet him as much as I could.

We keep doing that for a good 3 minutes. Ray and I moan and groan in pleasure. I feel the coil tighten again.

I know Ray is also close by the way his pace is slowing. With a hit to the prostrate I shot my load on the sheets. Ray went as deep as he could. He shot his seed deep in me.

He didn't pull out until he finished shooting his cum in me. When he pulled out, I hissed in pain. I felt Ray get off the bed.

I heard him walk off somewhere and come back a few minutes later. Ray picked me up. He cleaned my chest with a wet rag. After he did that, he set me on my feet.

He took off the dirty sheets and put on clean sheets. Ray put the rag and sheets in a hamper in his bathroom.

Again, Ray picked me up, and put me on his bed. I slip under the covers. Ray smiles at me. He goes to his door.

"Where are you going?" I asked worried that he regretted what we did once he came back to his senses.

"Don't worry Henry. I'll be right back." Ray says then leaves his bedroom.

A few minutes later he returns with his pants and boxer briefs in his left hand. He throws them in the pile where our other clothes are. He walks back to the bed.

Ray slips under the covers on the bed. Ray grabs my waist, and pulls me towards him. Then he wrapped his arms around me.

"Go to sleep we had an exhausting time." Ray says, and I snuggle up closer to him then I do exactly what he says.

 **3 hours later**

I wake up, and I'm still snuggled up to Ray with his arms wrapped around me. I stare at him for a few more moments before he wakes up. Ray kisses the top of my head.

"Hi Henry." Ray says.

"Hi Ray." I reply. "What are we going to do about Gwen?" I ask the man.

"Don't worry about it because I'll handle it." After Ray said that, we heard the elevator open.

Ray gets dressed, and goes to the main room of the Man Cave. I got dressed, and followed him. After I saw him walk towards Gwen, I stop and hide a bit so I wouldn't be seen.

"You're back! I missed you so much!" Ray said acting like he was in love with the female villain. "What took you so long?!" As Ray said that, he moved closer to Gwen.

"I decided to rob more than the bank." She said then I saw Ray move an arm behind her, and stick something in her back.

Gwen fell to the floor knocked out. I go over to them. I look at what Ray put in Gwen's back. It was a knock out dart that I didn't notice he had.

Ray grabbed Gwen's phone then went through it. I looked at what he was doing with her phone, and noticed he went to her pictures. He scrolls through the more recent ones that were of the past week.

"Ray why are you looking at Gwen's pictures?" I ask then he started deleting most of the pictures.

"Getting rid of the evidence that she has about who Captain Man and Kid Danger really are. Also where the Man Cave is." He says.

"Oh." I say, and he just chuckles.

He finishes deleting pictures, and puts the phone back. He blows a bubble, and is in his Captain Man uniform.

"You should go home." Ray says then kisses me. I kiss back before he pulls away. "I have to take her to jail." As he says that, he picks her up then goes to his tube.

"Alright." I say.

"Up the tube!" Ray exclaims, and is sucked up the tube.

I press the button to the elevator, so I can go home. After leaving Junk-N-Stuff, I walk home. After I get through the door and to my room, I see Charlotte, Jasper, and Shwoz. When they heard the door open, they look in my direction and see me. They start asking questions.

"Is Ray back to normal?" Charlotte asks.

"If he is, how did you get him out of the love induced state?" Shwoz asks.

"What about Gwen?" Jasper asks.

"Ray is back. I'm not telling. Captain Man took Gwen to jail." I say.

 **I hope you liked your request! This was my first time doing smut let alone yaoi smut because I have only done lemons before!**


End file.
